


MY GREATEST WISH

by ladyofadarlan



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dorian x Sorscha, Dorscha, F/M, Sorian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofadarlan/pseuds/ladyofadarlan
Summary: My first Sorian/Dorscha fanfic here!
Relationships: Dorian Havilliard/Sorscha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Come Back

_Everything was white around her. The ground she’s sitting up on and the sky too.  
She breathed slowly and looked around her, her brown hair moved with her movement . She didn’t quite remember what happened, all she remembered was kneeling in a room in front of a king, the captain, the general and a prince. The Crown Prince...what was his name?_

_It's so quiet in this place, this realm. The only noises were her steady breathing and the rustling of her gown as she stands up and began walking wherever she thinks is right but it’s just white and fog. She began to panic and call for help until a gleaming gold light appeared ahead of her.  
She shielded her eyes from the light and squinted enough to see a silhouette forming. A female figure approached. _

_The first thing she sees is the flowing green gown that stops at the tips of the female’s feet, the sleeves are painted with white swirls around her wrist and her waist, the tips of her raven black hair falls to her breasts. Her brown hands were clasped neatly in front of her and a diadem is laid on her head with a emerald placed in the center. She gasped._

_Not because of the sight of the female’s face who is both ancient and youthful all at once, with lips curving into a small smile, her slightly tilted dark brown eyes that stares back at her with love. But it was the owl who sat on her shoulder that she bowed to the female before her._

_She very well knew who was standing before her. She heard stories and legends of her ever since she was younger, and kept hearing it as she worked to be a healer in the castle._

_What was his name?_

_“Stand my daughter.” she said, her voice was kind and loving._

_She stood and met her gaze. “Where am I?”_

_“You are between worlds. Your body is there but your soul is here. You are at the gate where I lead you to another realm where you will stay there.”_

_She shook her head and her ears rang. She winced but not before she heard a scream. A scream that is filled with agony, misery and heartbreak. She looked back at the goddess before her and said, “What happened?”_

_The goddess of healing and silent deaths raised a brow, “You do not know?”_

_She shook her head and looked down and try to remember what happened before this. She remembered a brush of pale hands on her face, stroking her cheeks softly as she was laid down on a bed. She remembered soft lips brushing hers and felt a smile forming on her face. She remembered a wave of ice and wind next to her. The feel of arms wrapped around her waist and pulling her into a hug.  
What was his name?_

_“You were violently murdered by a ruthless being who dwelled in your world for too long and is now in a body that does not belong to him,” her voice edged with malice for a moment and she looked to the side and glared. She watched the goddess watching the ground shift, she did not know what the goddess is looking at but she knows it involves her._

_“I am dead.” she said,_

_The goddess looked to her and smiled sadly and nodded._

_She lift her head up, “I am ready.”_

_But the goddess shook her head, “No. You may think you are but you are not. Your path does not end yet.”_

_Her eyes widened at that statement. How could she not be done? She spent her life being invisible to the world. She was nobody. Her parents are long gone, they’re probably waiting for her on the other side. Her town was burned to ash. She served as a healer in a castle, sleeping under the same roof who ended her parents and other immigrants lives. She made her way through with kindness and quietness._

_There’s nobody to remember her. Her path should end._

_As if sensing her doubt, the voice of kindness and love replied, “I will not accept you yet. You are to go back and remain hidden as you did before. You will follow and work with those around you.”_

_“How? How do I know where to go? Who to trust?”_

_“I will guide you. I will guide you to where you are needed. Just like I am guiding a young lady in your world where she is needed.”_

_“Who?”_

_“I will guide you to where you are needed.”_

_That was all the goddess of healing said to her as she felt a tug behind her and yanked her out of the realm. She was traveling fast. She was traveling through the tunnel that connects to her own world and the world she was at. An open portal is waiting for her, she can see the vast green marshes, open lands and a blue sky. She was coming back, but she must stay hidden. Work with the people again and go where she is needed._

_I was not supposed to love you._

_That was her last memory until she screamed and screamed. She was falling and being thrown by a force of gods know what. With a thunderous crack, Sorscha plunged back into her body._


	2. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is taken place a couple days after Dorian got that demon collar. The valg demon in him loves to torture him.

Over and over the demon inside him replayed the same moment. Whenever Dorian was in his vulnerable time, when the doors of his mind were wide open, the valg demon sweeps in.

_I was not supposed to love you._

Then a sound of metal meets flesh and bone went to Dorian’s ears, Dorian could do nothing but watch as his previous self ran to Sorscha’s body holding her against him. Dorian could do nothing but watch as he rocked back and forth cradling her body. Dorican could do nothing but watch as he grabbed for Sorscha’s decapitated head and placed her back as if she was a puzzle piece and when the pieces are together, all is well. He could do nothing but watch as blood poured onto his hands leaving bright red smears on his face.

Over and over again until Dorian would wake up on his bed panting, eyes red and full of tears, hands shaking and body shivering. Dorian would brush his hair back and see his room was cold, frosty and see his shadows whirling around like snakes on his floor. Dorian could not sleep. He would go around the castle head down to hide the purple half moons under his eyes, to hide the clammy, pale skin he wore ever since the death of her, the death of him.

But tonight was different. Dorian found himself wandering around the castle’s garden. The air fresh and sweet, the sun’s light cast a warm glow to his skin. He walked around with his hands in his pockets, looking at the freshly cut grass and flowers fully grown sticking out of bushes, he stopped to pick out a Forget Me Not. He sniffed it and picked several more, tying the stems together to make a little bouquet. He kept walking until he heard laughter, he turned to see the ends of a dress like the wearer was spinning in circles. He walked closer and peaked through. What he saw made him gripped the tree hard to support his now weak legs.

Sorscha is wearing the white lace gown she wore on their first night together. Her hair was half up, a blue ribbon kept that part in place. Her back was to him, he could see a picnic carpet laid out, a basket open with pastries next to them and two sets of shoes kicked to the side on the grass: a plain white slipper and a toddler size brown ones. Dorian stepped closer making a noise and Sorscha turned.

Sorscha, his Sorscha, smiled brightly at the sight of him. “Dorian.” she said walking closer to him. Each step she made was quiet and how he marveled at how her dress swished as she moved towards him. Dorian stepped closer and saw her hazel eyes shone with love and surprise, he didn’t move when she wrapped her arms around his waist then he put her arms around and inhaled her rosemary scent. He hugged her tighter earning a sound of glee from her. She stepped back, hands locked in his belt hoops and gazed into his sapphire eyes. 

Dorian exhaled slowly when he reached to tuck his free hand under her cheek, thumb brushing her cheekbone. Her skin was smooth and he could see a dash of glitter on her cheekbones, her nose and in the small corners of her eyes. Her golden tan skin cast a golden glow in the sun, her thick chestnut hair flowed smoothly down her shoulder like sea waves.  
He leaned in, “My dove, my darling.” They both smiled as they shared a sweet kiss. Their hands moving the opposite of each other, her hands brushing away his small black curls and holding his face between her hands and his arms wrapped around her waist. Tugging her closer, opening her mouth to him and kissing her harder. Dorian tilts her head slightly to get a better access of her, making her moan softly into him. He kissed her like she was the air he needed to breathe. She kissed him like he was something to hold on to or else she’ll fall.

A squeal behind them interrupted them from doing much more. They let go to look at the one who made that noise. Sorscha gave it a soft smile and went over, Dorian followed. He took off his shoes and sat down and leaned back to admire what’s in front of him.

Sorscha picked up the toddler who was busy munching on the raspberry tarts and placed her on her lap. The toddler was wearing a green dress with ruffles at the end, making her bright blue eyes pop and her pale brown skin glow. The child looked up at Sorscha and leaned in closer. Sorscha met his eyes and beckoned him to come closer, he scooched so their legs were touching. She looked at the flowers he was holding and gave him a confused look, he shrugged and tucked a flower in the curve of her ear. He handed a flower to the little girl looking at them through her dark hair, Sorscha softly brushed it aside. The child went up on her knees and plopped down onto Dorian’s lap, he caught her and held her up so he could support her while she stood on his thighs.

Bright icy eyes stared into a soft blue gaze that melted his heart. He blew a raspberry on her chubby cheek causing her to squeal into laughter. He looked at his lover, “Looks like all ladies love me.” He winked, causing Sorscha to roll her eyes at him and replied,

“Not as much as we love you.”

Dorian set the child down between Sorscha's legs and stared lovingly at the two girls next to him, “Any wish you both want, I’ll grant it.” He says as he moves behind her, places her between his legs, her back leaning to his chest. He wraps around her shoulders, settling his chin on the space between her shoulder and neck and brushing away a crumb from their child’s cheek. 

“My wish…” Sorscha looked at the little girl nestled against her, eyes beginning to close. She looked back at him, “Is to stay here with you in this lovely quiet evening.”

“I will grant that wish.” He whispered and kissed the tip of her nose and both of them breathed in their space and closed their eyes, smiling softly.

A moment later, Dorian’s eyes opened and he gasped. “Sorscha…” He whispered, looking around and realized it was a dream again. He’s back in his cold dark room with nobody to hold and give him warmth.

 _She could never survive being with you_ the demon in him snapped, _she would never be with someone like you. Be with someone whose father ordered the death of her parents, family and home. She’ll never be with someone who is a slave. She never supposed to love you._

 _But she did._ He thought. The only person who accepted him for who he is. The only person who helped him in his times of trouble with himself and the world he lived in. The only person who can listen to him, to be loved by and held. The only person who didn't fear him.

She’s gone now. Buried in an unmarked grave. With no one to remember her voice, her laugh and the feel of her skin. She’s gone.

Dorian could do nothing when the valg demon grabbed hold of him in his mind, throwing him back into the dark corner and watched as his body moved by the thing in the collar as another wave of exhaustion flowed through him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling sad so I turned my sadness into a fanfic, hehe :)

**Author's Note:**

> *I take requests :)*


End file.
